Geschäfte mit Werwölfen
by Elementargeist
Summary: Lucius entkommt nach dem Fiasko im Ministerium. Er irrt auf der Flucht vor den Auroren durch Muggellondon. Hilfe naht, als sie am wenigstens erwartet wird und Lucius erhält ein Angebot, dass er nicht abschlagen kann. Todesserstory. Seltenes Paring.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Alle Rechte gehören JKR_

_**Warnung**__: Slash 18, OCC, „leichte" Änderungen am Original_

_**Lady of the dungeon**__ ist für die Aufzucht einiger sehr aktiver Plotbunnys und die wunderbare Betalesung verantwortlich. (Und sie hat als erste, mir bekannte, FF-Autorin behauptet, dass Lucius ein mieser Duellant ist. Diese Idee leihe ich mir dankbar aus.) Eventuell übrig gebliebene Fehler sind allein mir anzukreiden._

_**Zum besseren Verständnis**__: Dies ist meine erste Fanfic, in der ausschließlich düstere Charaktere ihr Unwesen treiben. Dabei besteht immer schnell die Gefahr, sie entweder komplett zu verweichlichen - oder so zu tun als sei eine Vergewaltigung eine Kleinigkeit und der ein oder andere Mord doch nicht der Rede wert. Bei solchen Darstellungen dreht sich mir persönlich immer der Magen um. __Deshalb oder dennoch – Fenrir Greyback ist in dieser FF ausdrücklich kein Anhänger von Kannibalismus oder Kinderschändung. Das hätte ich weder schreiben können, noch wollen. Und Lucius Reinblutideologien sind ethisch mindestens bedenklich, er wird sie im Laufe der Zeit noch revidieren müssen._

_Die Geschichte setzt am Ende des fünften Bandes ein. Sirius ist gerade durch den Vorhang gefallen und die Auroren stürmen das Ministerium – was hätte passieren können, wenn Lucius entkommen wäre?! _

**Geschäfte mit Werwölfen**

London war selbst in tiefster Nacht nie wirklich dunkel. Die Scheinwerfer der Muggelvehikel, die ausgeleuchteten Schaufenster, die Straßenlaternen, die Glühbirngoldenen Fenster – all das sorgte für eine Helligkeit, die Lucius Abraxas Malfoy in diesem Augenblick inständig verfluchte. Er stand zwischen einen Müllcontainer und eine Hauswand gepresst in einem Hinterhof und versuchte ganz ohne Magie, möglichst unsichtbar zu werden. Sein Herz raste, er konnte seinen keuchenden Atem nur mühsam unterdrücken und durch den festen Stoff seiner Todesserrobe sickerte das seit Generationen reine Blut der Malfoys.

Doch viel entscheidender als die Verletzung, die Helligkeit und seine unrühmliche Lage waren seine leeren Hände. Anders als sonst schlossen sich seine Finger nicht um den silbernen Schlangenknauf seines Handstocks. So schmerzlich, als hätte er statt des Zauberstabs eine Hand oder gar den Arm verloren, spürte er, dass ihm kaum noch Magie zur Verfügung stand.

Und das zum denkbar schlechtesten Zeitpunkt.

Gerade, als es so ausgesehen hätte, als ob weder Bellatrix aufbrausendes Temperament, noch Potters Heldenkomplex seine Mission im Ministerium vereiteln könnten, war alles schief gegangen. Erst hatten sich diese Gryffindorbälger als erstaunlich widerstandfähig erwiesen. Und dann war in letzter Minute auch noch die Kavallerie des Phönixordens eingetroffen.

Lucius fluchte leise, als er merkte, dass ein Köter - irgendeine Promenadenmischung, vermutlich voller Flöhe und ansteckender Krankheiten! - heran getrottet kam und leise winselnd an seinem Umhang schnüffelte. Ein Paar feucht glänzender Augen bettelten zu ihm hinauf. Lucius trat nach dem Tier. Vielleicht nicht die beste Strategie, denn sofort war ein schrilles Winseln zu hören. Bevor der Todesser in Deckung gehen konnte, wurde über ihm ein Fenster aufgerissen. „Verpiss dich, du Penner! Das hier ist eine anständige Gegend!"

Lucius sehnte einmal mehr seinen Zauberstab herbei, oder zumindest eine Schwadron von Todessern, aber natürlich hatte er weder das eine, noch das andere.

Und er durfte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken.

Das weniger als alles andere.

Deshalb schlich Lucius sich nun stumm und zähneknirschend durch den Hinterhof davon, kletterte über ein paar hellrosa Kinderfahrräder und zog sich mit schmerzender Schulter auf die angrenzende Mauer. Er hatte sich gerade noch aus dem Ministerium retten können, als die Auroren aus den Kaminen stiegen. Da er das Gebäude in und auswendig kannte, war er durch eine streng geheime Hintertür entkommen und versuchte nun sich in Muggellondon vor den Auroren in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Denn natürlich würde sie nach ihm suchen. Sie würden seinen Stab finden und von Potter hören, dass ihn ein zusammen brechendes Regal an der Schulter getroffen hatte. Das Blut auf seinem Zauberstab würde Hinweis genug sein. In der Hoffnung endlich einen der meistgesuchten Todesser des Landes zu finden, würden jeder abkommandierte Auror die Stadt nach ihm durchkämmen – lobende Zeitungsartikel und eine anständige Beförderung vor Augen.

Lucius ließ sich auf der anderen Seite der Mauer hinab fallen. Unter seinen Stiefeln brachen ein paar leere Flaschen und das schmerzhafte Pochen in seiner Schulter nahm so plötzlich zu, dass er ein paar gnädige Sekunden lang einfach nur um Luft und Halt ringend stehen blieb.

Mit einem letzten, prüfenden Blick die nachtfriedliche Straße hinab schlug Lucius den Weg zur nächsten U-Bahnstation ein. Obwohl er noch nie zuvor mit diesen unkomfortablen Zügen gefahren war, kannte er zumindest das Prinzip. Er hatte Glück und fand eine kleine, unbewachte Station, wo er über das eiserne Drehkreuz kletterte. Auf dem von grellen Neonlicht gefluteten Bahnsteig fühlte Lucius sich noch nackter und angreifbarer, aber immerhin waren nur ein paar betrunkene, junge Muggel mit Flaschen in der Hand zu sehen.

Lucius ignorierte die lärmenden Studenten und wand sich dringenderem zu. Er brauchte einen Heilzauber oder zumindest einen Verband für seine Schulter, Gold und einen intakten Zauberstab. Natürlich hatte Lucius für solche Fälle bei mehreren Muggelbanken Goldreserven deponiert. Er besaß kleine Wohnungen in New York, Marseille und Dublin. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er sogar einen unregistrierten, eigens für ihn gefertigten Zauberstab in einem Bankschließfach in Zürich hinterlegt. Aber all das nutze ihm in diesem Augenblick nicht einen einzigen Knut, wenn er nicht sicher aus London hinaus kam.

„Sie sollten damit zur Notaufnahme gehen." Ein junges Mädchen mit pinkfarbenen Strähnen im schwarzen Haar beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und deutete mit der Bierflasche auf seine Schulter. „Das Royal Free ist nur ein paar Stationen weiter. Sieht wirklich übel aus, Mister." Lucius bemerkte, dass das Kind (denn natürlich war es noch ein halbes Kind!) mehrere Ringe in der Nase hatte und eine Ratte auf der Schulter trug, die ihn verdächtig an Pettigrew erinnerte

„Ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen, Miss", erwiderte Lucius in einem Tonfall, der besser zu seinem exklusiven Herrenclub oder Narzissas Teesalon auf Malfoy Manor gepasst hätte, als in die nächtliche Londoner U-Bahn.

Unglücklicherweise hatte das Muggelmädchen Recht. Seine Schulter schmerzte zusehends mehr, ihm war leicht schwindelig und er würde so auf gar keinen Fall längere Strecken laufen können. Lucius tastete unter seinem Unhang nach mehreren Bruchsicher gezauberten Phiolen. Er hatte sich bei Zeiten von Severus einen Vorrat für Notfälle anlegen lassen, doch von den beiden Heiltränken war nur noch einer übrig und den wollte Lucius für den schlimmsten Fall zurückbehalten.

Würde das Ministerium die Muggelkrankenhäuser jetzt schon überwachen lassen? Oder erst am Morgen nach einem Verletzten mit silberblonden Haaren und seltsamen Gewändern fragen? Lucius tastete nach einer weiteren Phiole und überlegte nicht lange. Als er in Belsize Park ausstieg, streifte seine Hand wie zufällig die Schulter der kleinen Rattenfreundin, um ihr ein Haar von der Jacke zu pflücken. (Lucius hoffte inständig, dass es dem Mädchen und nicht dem Tier gehörte, aber die Länge gab Anlass zu einiger Hoffnung).

Er suchte sich eine stille Seitenstraße, tauchte das Haar in die Phiole mit Vielsaftrank und stürzte das rosarote Zeug herunter. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, plötzlich zu schrumpfen, schlanker zu werden und an einigen, wenigen Stellen dicker. Seine Kleider wurden ihm zu groß und sahen für einen Muggel sicher noch lächerlicher aus. Aber andererseits wirkte das Mädchen seltsam genug, um in wogenden Umhängen herumzulaufen.

Ihm blieb genau eine Stunde, um in der Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses seine Schulter behandeln zu lassen und wieder das Weite zu suchen. Es blieb ein Risiko, aber dieser provisorische Notfallplan war Lucius einzige Chance. Mit ungewohnt wogendem Busen und einer seltsamen Leere zwischen den Beinen stakste Lucius auf das Krankenhaus zu. Seine Schuhe rutschten bei jedem Schritt, er musste seine Hose festhalten und sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht der eines Teenagers.

Er hatte den Haupteingang fast erreicht, als er plötzlich grob zurückgerissen wurde. Der Angreifer hatte seinen verletzten Arm gepackt und Lucius schrie mit einer höchst weiblichen Stimme auf. Eine Pranke schob sich vor seinen Mund und jemand, der wesentlich größer und wesentlich stärker als die meisten Menschen war, den Lucius jemals begegnet war, zog ihn von dem Krankenhaus weg und auf einen finsteren Platz voller Muggelvehikel.

Bilder von Vergewaltigungen, Raubmord und Menschenhandel flammten vor Lucius innerem Augen auf. Er tat das einzige, was ihm in einem Anflug von Panik einfiel – er biss in die beharrte Hand.

„Verdammt, Malfoy! Ich rette gerade dein reinblütiges Leben!"

Lucius fuhr herum und starrte ungewohnt überrascht zu dem Hünen hinauf.

Es bedurfte es keines Lichts, damit er auf dem finsteren Parkplatz Fenrir Greyback erkannte, denn allein die muskelstrotzende Silhouette und die raue Stimme waren einzigartig. Von dem Geruch ganz zu schweigen, süßlich, pfefferig, herb – raubtierhaft.

Der Werwolf sah mit bebenden Schultern und überbreitem Grinsen auf das Mädchen hinab, das Lucius Malfoy war, kapitulierte endlich und brach in ein heiseres, fast bellendes Gelächter aus.

„Wie schön, dass ich zu deiner Belustigung beitrage", fauchte Lucius sarkastisch. Jedes leise, einzeln hinaus gestoßene Wort schien über Wüsten aus Feuer und Eis zu gehen, bevor es Lucius Zunge verließ. Der Effekt litt ein weniger darunter, dass seine Stimme heller war als die von Narzissa.

Obwohl ihm inzwischen Lachtränen in den goldenen Augen stehen mussten, beugte Fenrir sich über Lucius Schulter und schnupperte an dem blutigen Stoff. „Was ist das?"

„Nichts, was ein Heilzauber nicht richten könnte. Gib mir deinen Zauberstab, Greyback!", verlangte Lucius. Er mochte im Augenblick hilflos und Fenrir an Kraft unterlegen sein, aber nach Todessermaßstäben stand er um Klassen über dem Werwolf. Einem Halbwesen. Einem Tier auf zwei Beinen. Einem Geschöpf, das nicht mehr Rechte, als eine Hauselfe hatte.

Fenrir zog seinen eigenen, reichlich ramponierten Stab, ignorierte Lucius ausgestreckte Hand und richtete ihn auf die Schulter des blonden Todessers.

„Episkey."

Es war nur ein simpler Heilzauber, doch es genügte. Lucius fühlte, wie das Fleisch heilte, die Haut sich erneute und die Wunde schloss. Er stand immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber diese Schwäche würde Severus patentierter Stärkungstrank vertreiben.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Lucius lehnte sich an eines der Autos und leerte die Phiole. Sofort breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme in seinem Körper auf. Er atmete freier. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Flucht aus dem Ministerium fühlte er sich tatsächlich in der Lage, unerkannt zu entkommen.

„Ich war vorm Ministerium und hab den Auroren zu gehört."

Nach Fenrirs Maßstäben bedeutete das, dass er zwei Straßen weiter gestanden, und sein feines Werwolfsgehör in Windrichtung gehalten hatte. Selbst jetzt filterte der Werwolf im Hinterkopf alle Geräusche und Gerüche in der näheren Umgebung, um bei Gefahr rechtzeitig gewarnt zu sein. „Danach bin ich deinem Blutgeruch durch die Stadt gefolgt."

Lucius kam nicht zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass die Auroren wesentlich effektiver arbeiten würden, wenn sie nicht die Werwölfe aus ihren Reihen ausschließen würden. Seltsam genug, schließlich verwendeten selbst Muggel Hundestaffeln. Und so unwahrscheinlich es schien – Werwölfe hatten ein größeres Gehirn als Schäferhunde! Lucius war kurz versucht sich Fenrir mit einem Halsband und einer Leine vorzustellen. Sofort fühlte er sich um Längen besser.

Allerdings holte in der nächste Satz des Werwolfs augenblicklich auf den allzu harten Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Sie haben deinen Stab zerbrochen."

Obwohl Lucius sonst nie eine Regung zeigte, zuckte das pinkhaarige Mugelmädchen jetzt kaum merklich zusammen. Sicherheitshalber richtete er den Blick auf die leeren Autos, denn noch mehr Schwäche zu zeigen, kam natürlich nicht in Frage.

„Wer?"

„Brouthen. Angeblich aus Wut, aber niemand wird den Fall weiter verfolgen."

Das war tatsächlich nicht anzunehmen, obwohl es normalerweise ein schweres Verbrechen war absichtlich und ohne richterlichen Beschluss einen Zauberstab zu zerbrechen.

Der Zauberstab suchte sich, wie Mr. Ollivander so treffend bemerkte, den Zauberer aus. Er passte perfekt zur Magie und zum Charakter seines Besitzers. Nur mit dem richtigen Zauberstab konnte höhere Magie gelingen. Ohne ihn sanken die meisten Zauberer mit einem fremden Stab auf das Niveau eines Fünftklässlers zurück. Doch da Lucius Zauberstab einem flüchtigen Todesser gehörte, würde Brouthens Strafe irgendwo auf dem Weg zwischen den Instanzen verloren gehen. Lucius beschloss bei Gelegenheit, Selbstjustiz zu üben.

Zumindest sobald er wieder wie er selbst aussah, ein heißes Bad genommen hatte und saubere Kleider trug. Und vor allem anderen – einen Zauberstab besaß.

„Gib mir deinen!" Nun gut, Greybacks Stab war nicht ideal, aber doch zumindest eine Übergangslösung. Lucius hielt ihn in Gedanken bereits in der Hand, war auf dem Weg nach Zürich, zu seiner privaten Haus- und Hofbank.

Dann registrierte er, dass Fenrir zum zweiten Mal in zehn Minuten seinen Befehl missachtete.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar genug ausgedrückt!" Er zog die pink gefärbte Augenbraue im höchsten Maße Malfoyhaft in die Höhe.

Der räudige Köter grinste.

„Keine Chance, Mädchen", säuselte Fenrir mit einem abfälligen Lächeln. „Du kannst nicht in dein hübsches Häuschen zurück. Du kannst nicht zum dunklen Lord kriechen. Und du kannst erst Recht nicht in deinem heiß geliebten Ministerium Schutz suchen." Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er die Situation in vollen Zügen genoss.

Doch zu Lucius unendlichem Bedauern hatte er Recht.

Die Auroren würden die Grenzen von Malfoy Manor, seinen Zugang zum Flohnetzwerk überwachen und spätestens am Morgen einen Durchsuchungsbefehl in der Tasche haben.

Die Nachricht von dem Fiasko im Ministerium dürfte inzwischen auch den dunklen Lord erreicht haben. Lucius wusste sehr genau, dass er selbst Askaban dem Zorn seines finsteren Gebieters vorzog.

Das Ministerium, das Jahrzehnte lang so sauber für ihn gearbeitet hatte, seine einstige Hochburg, durchzogen von seinen Machenschaften und Intrigen, würde sich nun wieder gegen ihn stellen.

Lucius presste die weichen Mädchenlippen zusammen und funkelte Fenrir finster an.

„Warum bist du dann hier?"

Es passte nicht zu einem Todesser, einem in Ungnade gefallenen zu helfen. Nicht einmal zu einem so rangniederen Todesser wie Fenrir Greyback.

„Ich schlage dir ein Geschäft vor, Malfoy." Fenrirs zähnestarrendes Lächeln sagte Lucius, dass der Werwolf den größeren Vorteil aus diesem Handel ziehen würde.

„Ich mache keine Geschäfte mit Halbwesen!"

„Ich bringe dich sicher aus London", sagte Fenrir so gleichgültig, als hätte Lucius nichts gesagt. „Zu einem sicheren Versteck. Und ich organisiere dir den perfekten Zauberstab."

Lucius lachte und es klang nicht besonders fröhlich. „Das ist unmöglich."

„Sagte der Mann, der nichts zu verlieren hatte."

„Ollivander…"

„Wer redet denn von Ollivander?"

Fenrir sah fest auf Malfoy hinab. Sie standen sich so nahe, dass Lucius den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste.

„Das ist der Deal - Ich bringe dich in Sicherheit und hole den Stab. Wenn du sicher bist, dass du ihn willst, bekomme ich meine Bezahlung."

„Was für eine Bezahlung?"

„Einen Wunsch frei."

Lucius schnaubte. „Das könnte ja alles Mögliche sein."

Fenrirs Lächeln wirkte seltsamerweise beunruhigender als eine Drohung. „Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass es dich nicht mehr als ein, zwei Stunden kosten wird. Und vielleicht ein wenig Widerwillen."

„Das Wort eines Werwolfs…", höhnte Lucius.

„… ist deine einzige Chance." Fenrir deutete zum hell erleuchteten Eingang des Krankenhauses hinüber. „In der Notaufnahme warteten bereits die Auroren auf dich. Und du wärst niemals innerhalb einer Stunde wieder weg gekommen. Ohne mich wärst du bereits auf dem Weg nach Askaban. Du schuldest mir etwas, Malfoy. Dein Leben."

Das hielt Lucius nun doch für leicht übertrieben, aber er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er ohne den Werwolf hilflos gewesen wäre. Dass er es im Grunde immer noch war, so demütigend und unwürdig diese Lage auch seien mochte.

Mit einem mentalen Zähneknirschen nickte Lucius. Nur einmal. „Wir sind im Geschäft."

Fenrirs triumphierendes Grinsen trug nicht gerade zu seiner Beruhigung bei. „Sehr gut!" Weiter kam er nicht. Denn in diesem Augenblick kam von der Straße ein Muggel hinüber. Er trug eine Mütze und ein leuchtendes… Ding. Natürlich kam es nicht in Frage, vor seinen Augen apparieren. Der Mann ging auf sie zu und richtete eine Art Lumos auf sie.

„Alles in Ordnung, Miss? Oder belästigt Sie der Kerl?" Der Nachtwächter des Krankenhauses sah erst Lucius, dann Fenrir skeptisch an. Angesichts von Fenrirs Größe und seiner abgerissenen Gestalt tastete er sicherheitshalber nach seinem Handfunkgerät.

Lucius gelang ein beinahe mädchenhaftes Lächeln, er versuchte den Tonfall der kleinen Muggelgöre nachzuahmen. „Keine Sorge, Mister, wir unterhalten uns bloß ein bisschen."

„Na dann…" Die Zweifel standen dem Mann deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Fenrir schlang Besitz ergreifend einen Arm um Lucius und zog ihn zu sich heran, doch bevor der Werwolf etwas hinzufügen konnte, kamen noch mehr Menschen aus dem Krankenhaus hinüber. Diese allerdings trugen wallende Umhänge.

Einer ging auf den Nachtwächter zu.

„Wir müssen weiter. Ein Kollege bleibt an der Anmeldung und der Chefheil-äh-arzt weiß bescheid…"

Es war offensichtlich, dass der Nachtwächter die Auroren des Ministeriums  
mindestens für Spinner hielt, aber immerhin für Spinner, die mit einem Befehl der  
englischen Regierung in der Tasche unterwegs waren. Die wenigsten Zauberer  
wussten, dass Scottland Yard gelegentlich Sondergenehmigungen für die  
Aurorenabteilung ausstellte, damit sie bei Fahndungen auch in Muggellondon gewisse Befugnisse hatten.

Jetzt sahen die Auroren zu den beiden Todesserm hinüber. Im Schein einer einzigen Taschenlampe auf dem zu geparkten Platz konnten sie nicht viel mehr als zwei Gestalten ausmachen, eine riesige und eine kleine, beide in langen Umhängen. Andererseits war Fenrir in mehr als einer Hinsicht unverkennbar.  
Bevor Lucius sich einen Notfallplan, eine Ablenkungsmanöver oder auch nur eine glaubhafte Lüge ausdenken konnte, wurde er auf die nächste Kühlerhaube gehoben und vernichtend geküsst.

Lucius erstarrte - fassungsloser als ihre Zuschauer! - in Fenrirs Armen, während der Werwolf ihm demonstrativ den weiblichen Hintern knetete und sich an seinen Kleidern zu schaffen machte. Er war weder in der Lage, Fenrir von sich zu stoßen, noch die Auroren zu verfluchen - oder gar den Kuss zu erwidern. Irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins erkannte er, dass die drei Männer sie vermutlich nur für ein knutschendes Liebespaar hielten. Oder schlimmeres. Hatte Severus nicht mal erwähnt, dass Bordsteinschwalben sich mit Vorliebe auf zugigen Parkplätzen nach Freiern umsahen? Lucius war versucht, eine Entdeckung zu riskieren, nur, um das hier zu beenden.  
Nach einigen quälend langen Sekunden wandten sich der Muggel und die Auroren ab. Sie waren offensichtlich nicht an weiteren Details interessiert.

„Verschwindet von hier! Das ist kein verdammter Puff!", fauchte der Nachtwächter ihnen zum Abschied zu. „Also, wenn du meine Tochter wärst.."

„Was. War. Das?!"

Lucius saß immer noch mit baumelnden Beinen auf der Motorhaube, die Auroren waren längst wieder auf der Straße und außer Sichtweite. Fenrir zog seinen Zauberstab und sah sich um, um sicher zugehen, dass sie nicht doch noch von Muggeln überrascht wurden.

„Wir sollten gehen, bevor der Kerl noch mal zurückkommt."

„Was, bei allen Parzen und Nornen, war das?", fauchte Lucius ihn zum zweiten Mal an.

„Ablenkung", behauptete Fenrir mit einem so süffisanten Grinsen, dass Lucius nicht nachfragte, wer hier in Wahrheit wen abgelenkt hatte. Oder ob der Werwolf wirklich keinen anderen Weg gesehen hatte, um die Auroren in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

Er begann sich zu fragen, ob ein Zauberstab, selbst ein besonders passender, das alles wert war. Bevor Lucius sich noch einmal anders entscheiden konnte, zog Fenrir ihn wieder in seine Arme und apparierte mit ihm zusammen. Der Muggelparkplatz blieb menschenleer zurück.

**Fortzsetzung folgt… **

_Dieser Zweiteiler ist eine kleine Ergänzung zu meinem Snarry „Verbunden". Es ist allerdings nicht notwendig den Snarry gelesen zu haben, um diese FF zu verstehen.. Mit „Verbunden" wird es erst nach dem Abschluss von „Geschäften mit Werwölfen" weitergehen. __Aber keine Sorge, die andere Hälfte ist fast fertig. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Vorweg ein rosafarbenes Dankeschön an Lady of the Dungeons für die bunte Betalesung. Auf ihre Anregung hin habe ich die Himmelbettszene etwas erweitert und alle neu herein geschmuggelten Fehler gehören folglich ganz allein mir… _

**Geschäfte mit Werwölfen – Fenrirs Wunsch.**

Exakt drei Minuten und siebenundzwanzig Sekunden nachdem sie gemeinsam aus London appariert waren, wusste Lucius, dass Askaban eine ernstzunehmende Alternative darstellte. Denn sie standen vor einem Haus, das diese Bezeichnung schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr verdiente. Fenrir war mit ihm bis vor die Stufen einer verfallenen Villa appariert. Das Dach war an mehreren Stellen eingebrochen, Balken staken zersplittert in den dunkelgrauen Himmel und kaum ein Fenster schien noch intakt.

Natürlich hatte es zu regnen begonnen. Tropfen verplatzten auf dem aufgebrochenen Gartenweg, durchnässten ihre Kleider und rannen ihnen übers Gesicht. Obwohl bereits Juli, war es erstaunlich frisch geworden und ein unwetterartiger Ostwind heulte durch die Ruine.

„Aber dieses… Gemäuer ist doch vollkommen unbewohnbar, wahrscheinlich einsturzgefährdet und voller Ungeziefer. Reinster Wahnsinn dort zu übernachten!", stieß Lucius mit einem leichten Hauch von Panik in der Stimme hervor. Er strich sich mehrere nasse, inzwischen nur noch hellrosafarbene Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Deshalb wird auch niemand außer uns dort sein", behauptete Fenrir, nicht ohne Logik.

„Wo sind wir überhaupt?"

„Yorkshire. Das nächste Dorf liegt dort drüben." Der Werwolf deutete auf einen sehr großen und sehr dichten Wald. Sein Gefühl für Entfernungen war nicht unbedingt das eines Menschen.

Lucius enthielt sich jedes weiteren Kommentars, verabschiedete sich von dem Gedanken an ein heißes Bad oder auch nur trockene Kleidern. Vermutlich würde es nicht einmal ein Bett geben. Er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass seine ganz persönliche Parze offensichtlich einen sehr makaberen Sinn für Humor hatte. Er folgte seinem neuen Geschäftspartner durch ein vollends ruiniertes Entree und über eine ehemalige Prunktreppe in den ersten Stock.

Erstaunlicherweise gab es noch wenigstens ein Zimmer mit intakter Decke, heilen Fenstern und nahezu unbeschädigten Wänden. Der Staub, die Schimmelflecken und die fehlende Tür fielen dagegen kaum ins Gewicht. Außerdem stand in der Mitte tatsächlich ein Himmelbett. Die Vorhänge waren eingerissen und die Spinnenweben bestenfalls ein mangelhafter Ersatz, aber es hatte sogar eine durchhängende Matratze.

Lucius sah sich unauffällig nach einer Ausweichmöglichkeit um, einer Chaiselounge etwa oder wenigstens einem Sessel. Fenrir entzündete mit seinem Zauberstab ein Feuer im Kamin und trocknete ohne aufzusehen Lucius Kleider. „Ich muss noch etwas besorgen, bevor ich deinen neuen Stab hole. Geh nicht weg."

Diese Aufforderung war unnötig, denn Lucius hätte nicht einmal gewusst, wohin. Und seine Chancen dem unseligen Geschäft zu Fuß, irgendwo in Yorkshire zu entkommen, noch dazu vor einem Werwolf, waren gleich Null.

Während er eine Maus unter einem Ohrensessel vertrieb und ihn dann ans Feuer schob, fragte Lucius sich zum ersten Mal, warum der Werwolf ausgerechnet ihm geholfen hatte. Sicher, Lucius hatte noch immer die Macht und vor allem das Gold, um Greyback alle möglichen Wünsche zu erfüllen. Aber zumindest an Gold wäre er auch einfacher gekommen. Schließlich waren Todesser in Entführungen und Lösegelderpressungen gewandt genug.

Und Lucius´ Lage war verzweifelt genug, um Fenrir Greyback noch viel mehr als nur die Erfüllung eines einzelnen Wunsches zu versprechen. Ja, im Grunde genommen war das Angebot des Halbwesens ausgesprochen fair. Spätestens in diesem Augenblick wusste Lucius, dass Fenrir ihm etwas Wesentliches verschwieg.

In der ersten, frühen Morgendämmerung stellte Fenrir eine grellgelbe Plastiktüte mit roter Schrift vor Lucius ab. Außer ein paar Äpfeln, Erdnussbutter und Schokolade enthielt sie vor allem Steaks. Rohe, blutige Steaks. Fenrir war mit der Beschaffung menschentauglicher Lebensmittel fast überfordert. Die Auswahl und die Gerüche in dem 24-Stunden-Supermarkt waren erschreckend gewesen. Aber dann hatte er sich erinnert, dass er Remus einmal in London mit einer Dose Erdnussbutter und Schokolade gesehen hatte, ein so glückliches Grinsen im vernarbten Gesicht, dass das Zeug einfach gut sein musste. Zumindest für einen Menschen. Fenrir bevorzugte Fleisch.

Während Lucius zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben den perfekt manikürten Finger in das Glas mit Erdnussbutter tauchte, packte Fenrir auf dem Boden die Steaks aus. Natürlich hatte er nicht bezahlt, aber im Supermarkt waren um diese Zeit so wenig Verkäufer und Kunden gewesen, dass niemand sich getraut hatte, den riesigen, verwilderten… was-auch-immer aufzuhalten.

„Du musst das braune Zeug auf die Schokolade schmieren", erklärte er Lucius fachmännisch, überrascht, dass der blonde Todesser so elementare Esstechniken nicht kannte. Gleichzeitig machte der Werwolf sich über das Fleisch her.

„Es ist roh!" Lucius Einwurf veranlasste ihn nur zu einem kurzen Aufsehen.

„Sicher, alles andere verdirbt nur den ursprünglichen Geschmack. Fünf Minuten auf dem Rost und die Muskeln ist sind im Eimer!"

Lucius zwang sich dazu, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit seinem eigenen… Imbiss zu widmen. Und sich einzureden, dass sein Begleiter nur ein etwas zu dick geratenes Carpaccio herunter schlang. Zumindest schien an den Gerüchten über Fenrirs sonstigen, blutigen Essgewohnheiten nichts dran zu sein. Lucius hatte noch nie so sehr wie gerade jetzt gehofft, dass diese nicht mehr als die übliche Todesserpropaganda war.

„Die Auroren haben vor Malfoy Manor Posten bezogen", teilte ihm Fenrir in seinem nebensächlichsten Tonfall mit. „Deine Frau lässt sie nicht herein, aber ich habe gerochen, wie sie euren Sohn weggebracht hat."  
Lucius nickte, während er sich zwang, möglichst gleichgültig weiter zu essen. Vermutlich hatte Narzissa Draco zu einem entfernten Verwandten oder nach Silver Falcon Cottage gebracht. Es war absehbar, dass der dunkle Lord oder wohlmöglich sogar die Auroren versuchen würden, die übrigen Malfoys zu fassen zu kriegen, wenn Lucius nicht zur Verfügung stand.

Wobei vom Ministerium nicht mehr als ein paar Verhöre und schlimmstenfalls ein Gerichtsverfahren drohte. Der dunkle Lord macht Lucius wesentlich mehr Sorgen.

Fenrir schien seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„ER hat von deinem Fiasko erfahren. Die irre Lestanges hat es ihm brühwarm erzählt."

„Und ich bin sicher, meine Schwägerin hat schmeichelhafte Wort gefunden."

„Worauf du einen lassen kannst!", erklärte Fenrir schmatzend und sich die Lippen leckend. Lucius wusste, dass er sich seine Rückkehr zu alten Gnaden teuer erkaufen musste. Mit brisanten Informationen oder einem Dienst, der seine Strafe mildern würde.

Natürlich hatte er für solche Fälle ein paar nicht unwesentliche Informationen bisher zurückgehalten. Er würde seine Beziehungen spielen lassen, ein paar noch ausstehende Gefälligkeiten einfordern und seine Rückkehr im Verborgenen vorbereiten müssen. Und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Voldemort seine Familie so lange in Ruhe ließ, bis Lucius auch wieder offiziell am großen Spiel teilnehmen konnte.

Während er gedankenversunken in die Glut starrte, rollte Fenrir sich mitten auf dem Himmelbett zusammen, den speckigen Mantel als Decke über sich ausbreitend. Und einige Stunden später schlief auch Lucius so tief, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Fenrir sich lautlos erhob, über die Dielen glitt und aufmerksam vor ihm in die Hocke ging. Der Werwolf grinste breit, als er sah, dass Lucius mit leicht geöffnetem Mund schlief und sich auf seinen Wangen ein untypischer Bartschatten ausbreitete. Er beugte sich mit geblähten Nüstern über ihn und inhalierte regelrecht Lucius' ureigensten Geruch.

Einen Moment lang schien Fenrir mit sich zu kämpfen, aber dann nahm er nur vorsichtig Lucius' Hand auf und zog ihm den Familienring der Malfoy erstaunlich sanft mit den Zähnen vom Finger. Neben Lucius stand ein Krug Wasser auf dem Boden und nach der ganzen Schokolade war der Todesser so durstig gewesen, dass er das Schlafmittel nicht mehr herausgeschmeckt hatte. Fenrir warf einen letzten Blick auf das schlafende Reinblut und apparierte dann davon, den Ring in der Tasche.

Er kehrte an die Grenzen von Malfoy Manor zurück, umging mühelos Todesserspäher und Aurorenposten und kletterte über die hohen Hecken in den alten Park. Fenrir war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Hausbewohner ihn bald bemerken würden, aber dafür hatte er ja den Ring. Der Werwolf hatte Lady Malfoy schon immer für eine außergewöhnlich durchsetzungsfähige Dame gehalten, aber so richtig sympathisch war sie ihm erst, seit er nicht mehr Lucius' Geruch an ihr bemerkte. Er hatte die beiden Malfoys Jahre lang aus der Ferne beobachtet und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nur noch gute Freunde waren. Und in diesem Sinne würde Narzissa ihm heute helfen. Nur Lucius durfte nichts davon erfahren, oder zumindest nicht, bevor er nicht seinen Teil ihres Handels eingehalten hatte.

Lucius erwachte am späten Nachmittag in dem quietschenden Himmelbett. Jemand hatte die Teppiche aus Spinnenweben und den Staub fortgezaubert, ihm ein muffiges Kissen unter den Kopf geschoben und ihn mit seiner Todesserrobe zugedeckt. Wofür zumindest sein arg geschwundener Körper mehr als dankbar war. Anstatt seiner saß Fenrir in dem Ohrensessel und auf der Lehne lag ein Zauberstab, den Lucius nur zu gut kannte. Dunkelbraun, matt glänzend mit einer perlweißen Spitze. Die Initialen waren in den Griff geschnitzt worden. A.M.

Abraxas Malfoy.

Lucius hatte seinen Vater nicht wie im Allgemein üblich mit seinem Zauberstab beerdigt, sondern ihn für sich selbst zurück behalten. Für Notfälle und vielleicht ein wenig aus Nostalgie. Allerdings sollte dieser Zauberstab in einem mehrfach gesicherten Tresor in Lucius' Arbeitszimmer auf Malfoy Manor liegen. Neben dem Schlüssel für ihr Verließ bei Gringotts und einigen anderen Familiengeheimnissen.

Sein Blick flog zu Fenrir hinüber.

Natürlich grinste der Werwolf.

„Sind wir im Geschäft?"

Lucius sah begehrlich auf den Zauberstab. Er war tatsächlich so gut für ihn geeignet wie wenige andere Stäbe. Abraxas mochte ein eitler Narr gewesen sein und feige. Aber er war auch ein Malfoy. Mehr gab es dazu nicht zu sagen.

„Wie sieht dein Wunsch aus", fragte Lucius plötzlich mit trockenem Mund. Er wollte den Zauberstab und mit ihm endlich wieder frei über seine Magie verfügen können.

„Das ist keine Antwort, sondern eine Frage", stellte Fenrir trocken fest. Der Werwolf würde sich nicht mit weniger als einer verbindlichen Zusage zufrieden geben. Dafür kannte er Lucius zu gut.

„Touché!" Lucius versuchte nicht allzu gierig auf den Zauberstab zu starren, doch natürlich hatte Fenrir ihn längst durchschaut. Sonst würde der Stab nicht auf der Sessellehne liegen.

Kurz schätzte er seine Chancen ein, ohne den Zauberstab und auf sich allein gestellt weiter zu fliehen. Sie waren praktisch nicht vorhanden. Außerdem wollte er dem verlausten Werwolf nicht das Erbstück seines Vaters überlassen, das war eine Frage der Familienehre.

Ein Blick in die wölfisch-goldenen Augen verriet ihm, dass Greyback seine Entscheidung bereits kannte.

Und obwohl Lucius nichts anderes als eisige Selbstbeherrschung und augenscheinliches Desinteresse an den Tag legte, schlug ihm das Herz bis zum weißen Hals, als er nickte. „Du hast mein Wort, Werwolf."

Fenrir schnaubte belustigt. „Das Wort eines Zauberers."

„Das Wort eines Slytherins. Und eines Malfoys", fauchte Lucius scharf. Denn obwohl es ein paar unwissende Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors gab, die an beidem zweifeln würden, brach ein Slytherin niemals sein einmal gegebenes Ehrenwort. Genauso wenig wie ein Malfoy. Der einzige Schönheitsfehler an so viel Ehrenhaftigkeit war, dass kein Slytherin, der diese Bezeichnung verdiente, besonders oft sein Wort auf etwas geben würde.

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet…" Fenrir erhob sich bemerkenswert schnell und bemerkenswert geschmeidig für einen so riesenhaften Werwolf.

„Der Stab!" Lucius streckte die Hand aus. Zum ersten Mal empfand er so etwas Ähnliches wie Angst vor dem dreckigen, aber übermenschlichstarken Halbwesen.

„Nachdem du dein Wort eingelöst hast!"

„Ich warne dich, Werwolf, ich werde mich nicht…" Weiter kam Lucius nicht, denn in dieser Sekunde bemerkte er zum allerersten Mal, wie Fenrir ihn ansah. Gerade so, als ob Lucius etwas besonders Kostbares, Einzigartiges wäre.

Er schluckte trocken und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so angesehen worden war. Vielleicht in den allerersten Ehejahren mit Narzissa. Oder von seiner ersten Teenagerliebe.

Plötzlich hatte er kein Bedürfnis mehr danach zu fragen, was genau Fenrirs Wunsch war.

Fenrir hatte Lucius' Geruch wahrgenommen, lange, bevor er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Menschlich, sicher, aber was viel interessanter war – durchsetzt von diesem typischen, leicht schwebenden, lockenden, kitzelnden, feenhaften Veeladuft. Selbst wenn man Lucius seine nichtmenschlichen Vorfahren nicht überdeutlich angesehen hätte, hätte Fenrir dennoch gewusst, dass der Malfoy zu einem guten Teil von der Nymphengattung abstammte. Lucius' reges Liebesleben war schließlich nicht umsonst legendär, denn Veela waren von jeher besonders… empfänglich für körperliche Reize. Und in der Lage, einen Partner allein mit ihrem Duft um den Verstand zu bringen.

Genau wie alle Nymphenarten.

Und fortan verfolgte der einzigartige Geruch den Werwolf. Er strich ihm während der Todesserversammlungen um die Nase, er bedrängte ihn noch Stunden später, er kündigte Malfoy an – lange bevor der blonde Todesser die Bühne betrat. Und dass Lucius in altbewährter Manier alles und jeden, insbesondere jedoch den Werwolf, mit eisiger Arroganz abstrafte, tat Fenrirs Besessenheit nicht den geringsten Abbruch. Im Gegenteil.

Während er Anfangs noch darüber nachdachte, den reinblütigen Zauberer einfach bei erstbester Gelegenheit hinter einen Busch zu ziehen und seinen Trieben freien Lauf zu lassen, wuchs mit den Jahren noch ein anderer, Werwolf untypischer Wunsch. Einer, den er nicht einmal im Dunkeln aussprechen würde und der trotzdem dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie jetzt beide in der verfallenen Villa auf dem muffigen Himmelbett saßen und Lucius ihn mit mühsam unterdrückter Panik ansah.

Lucius erstarrte zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden, als Fenrir die Hand ausstreckte, um ihm die weißen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Eine Pranke, mit gebogenen, langen Nägeln und Narben, die eindeutig nicht zu solch einer sanften Geste passten. Aber so weit dachte Lucius in diesem Augenblick überhaupt nicht.

Er reagierte viel mehr instinktiv und schlug die Hand fort.

„Wage es nicht einmal daran zu denken!" Mit diesem Tonfall hatte er Schwadronen von Todessern das Fürchten gelehrt.

Fenrir sah ihn geduldig tadelnd an. „Deal – weißt du noch? Das Wort eines Slytherins." Er wusste, dass Malfoy sein Versprechen halten würde. Und vermutlich wusste der Zauberer es auch. Trotzdem funkelte er seinen Geschäftspartner eisig an.

„Sehe ich wie ein billiges Flittchen aus, Greyback? Geh und such dir ein läufiges Weibchen."

Fenrir ignorierte seinen Wutausbruch inzwischen aus Gewohnheit und tastete mit den Fingern den weichen, weißen Hals hinab.

Für einen Moment flackerte Panik in Lucius grauen Augen auf. Er hatte nur sehr vage Vorstellung vom Paarungsverhalten der Werwölfe, aber zumindest in Fenrirs Fall stellte er es sich brutal und blutig vor. Dann fiel Lucius wieder auf, dass Fenrir sich außergewöhnlich viel Mühe gab. Niemand im Kreis der Todesser wäre in wütendes Protestgeschrei ausgebrochen, wenn der Werwolf Lucius nach der Misere im Ministerium kurzer Hand vergewaltigt hätte. Vermutlich hätte sich auch kaum jemand über Lucius' gewaltsamen Tod aufgeregt. Trotzdem hatte Greyback ihn gerettet und in Sicherheit gebracht. Der Werwolf hatte ihn mit Essen, einem Zauberstab und nötigen Informationen versorgt.

Das war zumindest denkwürdig.

Und dann war da auch noch dieser Blick – so verdammt begierig. Als würde Lucius ihm tatsächlich irgendetwas bedeuten. Oder zumindest soviel, wie ein reinblütiger Zauberer einem menschenverachtenden Werwolf bedeuten konnte.

Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er überhaupt noch nie so angesehen worden war.

Lucius Überlegungen wurde jäh von einem groben Kuss unterbrochen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, kämpfte Fenrir mit unlauteren Mitteln. Selbstverständlich stand Lucius ihm, nachdem er die ersten Schocksekunden verwunden hatte, darin in Nichts nach. Es wurde gebissen, geknabbert und geleckt. Keine Schlacht hätte erbitterter geführt werden können. Lucius hatte sich seit Jahren nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt.

Dann setzte sein Verstand ein und er versuchte sich von Greyback loszureißen. Was unmöglich war, weil sein Nacken längst von der riesigen Pranke festgehalten wurde und Fenrirs Blick jetzt neben Begehren auch Kampfbereitschaft zeigte.

„Ich werde mich definitiv nicht von einem zweibeinigen Tier deflorieren lassen!", zischte Lucius sehr leise und sehr entschlossen. Natürlich hatte er sich noch niemals von irgendjemanden in den passiven Part drängen lassen, obwohl er Männern sonst nicht abgeneigt war.

„Schlechte Nachrichten, Malfoy, das Tier wird heute auf jeden Fall deinen reinblütigen, unberührten Arsch kriegen!" Deutlich mehr als ein Hauch von Wahn tanzte in den goldenen Puppillen.

„Trink Silber!"

„In hundert Jahren nicht!"

Inzwischen lag Lucius auf dem Rücken und seine Handgelenke wurden von dem Werwolf auf die durchhängende Matratze genagelt. Und natürlich gab er nicht einen einzigen Zollbreit nach, als er wieder geküsst wurde.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Fenrir begann an der blassen Haut zu lecken und wirklich nur ein wenig zu beißen. Lucius kämpfte gegen den festen Griff an und wurde losgelassen. Plötzlich krallten sich seine Hände in die verfilzten Haarzotteln und er saugte an Fenrirs Halsbeuge, als würde er sich nicht einem unwürdigen Werwolf entgegen drängen, sondern einem gleichwertigen Liebhaber.

Es war, als würde die Anspannung der letzten Nacht, seine Angst vor der Zukunft und sein überaus sinnliches Veelaerbe gleichzeitig hoch kochen und sich in einem verzweifelten Liebesakt Luft machen. Von übertriebener Zärtlichkeit konnte keine Rede sein. Lucius' maßgeschneiderte Designerrobe landete auf den staubigen Dielen, sein Hemd wurde mit einem trocken Knirschen in mehrere Einzelteile gerissen. Und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, was wann aus seiner Hose geworden war.

Allerdings ging es Fenrir nicht viel besser. Sein ramponierter Mantel hatte nicht mehr Chancen als Lucius' Robe. Die übrigen Fetzen, die Lucius normalerweise nicht einmal mit einer Zange angefasst hätte, wichen unter seinen Händen braungebrannter, vernarbter Haut. Sehr schnell waren beide von geröteten Biss- und Kratzspuren übersäht, doch seltsamerweise schien sie das nur noch mehr anzustacheln. Lucius Haare waren zum ersten Mal seit Dekaden durcheinander geraten, Fenrir hatte begonnen sich unbeherrscht an dem reinblütigen Zauberer zu reiben und beide waren hörbar kurzatmig geworden.

Es gab einen kurzen Kampf und einen uneloquenten, atemlosen Wortwechsel, als Fenrir sich zwischen Lucius Beine kniete, aber auch diese Unstimmigkeiten wurden mit einem rauen Kuss und Fenrirs Hand auf Lucius Glied gelöst. Obwohl der Werwolf bisher erstaunlich wenig Blut vergossen hatte, wollte Lucius an dieser Stelle kein Risiko eingehen.

„Warte!" Es hatte sich wirklich nur ein ganz klein wenig Panik in seine Stimme geschlichen und Fenrirs ungeduldiges Knurren war nicht dazu angetan, Lucius zu beruhigen. Eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf seinen blassen Wangen aus, als er auf eine kleine Eigenkreation zurückgriff, die er als Student in einer durchzechten Nacht zusammen mit Severus erfunden hatte. Einen Spruch, der recht wirksam die üblichen Hilfsmittel ersetzte und wesentlich eleganter als Handarbeit mit Gleitgel war. (Und, nebenbei, einer der wenigen Zauber, die Lucius ohne Stab beherrschte. Ein wahrer Gentleman zeigt schließlich Stil in jeder Lebenslage!). Augenblicklich fühlte er eine lauwarme, leicht ölige Flüssigkeit in dünnen Bannen die Innenseiten seiner Beine hinab rinnen.

Fenrir griente nur beifällig zu diesem kleinen Kunststück. Er schob Lucius eines der muffigen Samtkissen unter den bekanntermaßen unberührten Hintern und legte sich die langen Beine so beiläufig über die Schultern, als hätten sie diese Akrobatik schon hundertmal miteinander durchgespielt. Allen Gerüchten über seine Grausamkeit zum Trotz, drang er nur langsam und fast vorsichtig in Lucius ein. Eine Zurückhaltung, die normalerweise nicht zu seinen wölfischen Gewohntheiten zählte.

Der blonde Todesser schnappte nach Luft und krallte erschrocken alle zehn Finger in den nächstbesten Halt (zufälligerweise Fenrirs Unterarme). Doch das blieb das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass diese Vorgehensweise nicht gänzlich schmerzfrei war. Er sah nicht zu Fenrir auf, aber auch so wunderte er sich darüber, dass der Werwolf, trotz seinem knurrenden Aufstöhnen, still hielt. Nur die Hand zwischen Lucius Beinen blieb in Bewegung, massierte und pumpte, bis ihm ein durchaus angenehmes Erschaudern zwischen den Schulterblättern hinab rann und sich unmittelbar in seinem Schoß sammelte.

Lucius Atem wurde merklich tiefer, er ahnte vage, dass seine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung mit jedem weiteren Augenblick mehr schwinden würde. Diese Erkenntnis beunruhigte ihn mehr, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

„Mach schon, ich bin nicht aus Zucker!"

Fenrir lachte leise gegen Lucius nackte Schulter, begann aber zu zustoßen. Ruppig und unbeherrscht. Und wieder nicht völlig schmerzfrei. Doch in manchen Momenten, mit dem richtigen Liebhaber und in der richtigen Stimmung, verschwamm die feine Grenze zwischen Lust und Schmerz bei Lucius. Oder wie eine seiner Äffären es vor Jahren formuliert hatte, als sie die anregende Wirkung von Bissen und einer gröberen Gangart austesteten - manche Menschen bevorzugen sahniges Erdbeereis, andere dunkle Herrenschokolade. Sonst wäre es nämlich nicht zu erklären, dass Lucius sich dem nichtswürdigen Werwolf plötzlich entgegen drängte, versuchte in seine Faust zu stoßen und seine Stöße aufzufangen.

Während der reinblütige Zauberer sich nur ein mühsam unterdrücktes Aufkeuchen gestattete, hatte Fenrirs lautes Stöhnen eindeutig einen grollenden, knurrigen Unterton angenommen. Beide sahen sich irgendwann zumindest für einen kurzen Augenblick an. Silber und Gold. Dann spürte Lucius, wie der Werwolf in ihm kam, kurz und heftig. Nur Augenblicke später hatte der Werwolf seine Zunge auf Lucius fast schon tropfendem Glied.

Der Slytherin vergaß spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt (und sei es nur für den Moment!), dass er Fenrir aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheute. Oder dass ein Malfoy immer Haltung bewahrte - sogar dann, wenn er sich wie eine Dame aus dem horizontalen Gewerbe flachlegen ließ! Sein Schoss ruckte Fenrirs Mund entgegen, dieses Mal krallte er sich an dem muffigen Kissen fest und konnte ein heiseres Aufstöhnen beim besten Willen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Dass der Werwolf unerträglich selbstzufrieden aussah, obwohl oder gerade weil er Lucius' Erregung inzwischen in seinen Mund gleiten ließ, entging dem Blonden gnädiger Weise. Lucius kam dank Fenrirs Bemühungen, sich unbeherrscht auf einem quietschenden Himmelbett windend, und schneller, als es seit seiner Schulzeit jemals der Fall gewesen war.

Während Lucius hoch konzentriert und immer noch außer Atem auf die mottenzerfressenen Bettvorhänge starrte, spürte er, wie die Matratze sich unter ihm bewegte, als Fenrir aufstand. Aber ärgerlicherweise blieb der Werwolf neben dem Bett stehen und strich ihm mit der riesigen Pranke ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich hätte weit mehr verlangen können."

„Du hast bereits entschieden mehr erhalten, als dir jemals zustehen wird."

„Du bist ein arroganter Bastard, Malfoy!" Aus irgendeinem Grund klang das wie ein Kompliment. Als Lucius ihn endlich ansah, musste er feststellen, dass Fenrirs Blick immer noch so verdammt begehrlich war. Ein Blick, der ihm mehr zusetzte, als seine reinblütigen Ansichten gutheißen konnten. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, sich einzureden, dass sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert hätte, denn vermutlich wäre er daran gescheitert. Und noch eine Niederlage konnte Lucius im Moment beim besten Willen nicht ertragen.

Stattdessen wand er sich weniger gefährlichen Sachverhalten zu. Er würde Narzissa eine Nachricht schicken, damit sie England rechtzeitig verlassen konnte. Draco würde bald wieder auf Hogwarts in Sicherheit sein und Lucius wusste, dass Severus jederzeit alles Notwendige tun würde, um sein Patenkind zu beschützen. Narzissa dagegen musste an einem anderen Ort Schutz suchen. Aber vermutlich packte sie bereits in diesem Augenblick ihre Koffer. Lucius, der wusste, dass Narzissa seit Jahren einen Langzeitgeliebten in Nizza hatte, würde ihr Urlaub in Frankreich nahe legen. Möglichst in einem unbekannten Fischerdorf oder auf einem abgelegenen Chateau.

Über diese Gedanken hatte er fast wieder seine arktische Kälte zurück gewonnen. Und obwohl Lucius immer noch kein Stück Stoff am Körper trug, durchquerte er den Raum so selbstsicher, als würde er sich in Festroben auf einem Ministeriumsempfang befinden. Er pflückte den Zauberstab von der Sessellehne und gönnte sich nur kurz das Vergnügen die Fingern der freien Hand über die vertraute Holzmaserung zu streichen.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?" Fenrir trug bereits wieder einen Teil seiner Kleider und Lucius musste widerwillen feststellen, dass ihn das erheblich störte.

„Ich hatte an etwas Abstand zur Heimat gedacht." Und an eine standesgemäße Unterkunft, fügte Lucius in Gedanken hinzu. Nobelhotels zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Viel Marmor, die ein oder andere Suite. Was von Muggeln ebenso zu erwarten war, wenn man einen vierstelligen Betrag pro Nacht bezahlte. Eine nicht allzu attraktive Großstadt wäre als Zwischenstation ideal, Frankfurt vielleicht oder Marseille.

„Die Auroren werden die internationale Behörde für Strafverfolgung informieren", wagte Fenrir anzumerken.

„Bekommst du von Wörtern mit mehr als drei Silben nicht Kopfschmerzen, Werwolf?"

„Und der dunkle Lord wird niemanden zurückpfeifen, der jetzt die Gelegenheit nutzt, um ein paar alte Rechnungen mit dir zu begleichen." Wie üblich hatte Fenrir Lucius Einwurf völlig ignoriert.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht auf Grund meiner pazifistischen Einstellung Todesser geworden!", zischte der blonde Zauberer.

„Ich hab gehört, du sollst der mieseste Duellant sein, der jemals nach Slytherin gekommen ist."

Es gab Gerüchte, die man besser unkommentiert ließ.

„Hast du es als Drittklässler wirklich geschafft, dich selbst im Duellierclub zu verfluchen?"  
„Das hatte taktische Gründe!" Lucius wunderte sich selbst, dass keine Eiszapfen an seinen Lippen hingen. Er reparierte mit dem Zauberstab sein Hemd und band seine Haare zurück. Ein Bad und eine neue Garderobe hatte für ihn inzwischen fast denselben Stellenwert, wie ein sicheres Versteck und mehrere Schutzzauber.

„Ich könnte noch eine Weile mit dir reisen."

Lucius ließ demonstrativ schweigend seinen Blick an Fenrir hinauf und wieder hinunter wandern. Der Werwolf passte ungefähr so gut zu seinen Tagträumen von Spa-Behandlungen und Kingsizebetten, wie ein Kobolddiadem zu einem Weasley.

„Für den ein oder anderen Wunsch", fügte Fenrir beiläufig hinzu.

Lucius hielt nicht im Anziehen inne, aber insgeheim begann er gerade um zu disponieren. Denn im Grunde hatte er Kingsizebetten schon immer für grässlich amerikanisch gehalten. Und die Wirksamkeit von Kosmetik wurde weit überschätzt.

Er wandte sich ab, damit Fenrir das feine Lächeln auf seinen Lippen nicht sah. Aber als er die Türschwelle schon fast erreicht hatte, nickte Lucius. Nur ein einziges Mal.

**Ende…**

_(…vorerst. Die beiden haben noch ein paar kleine Auftritte in „Verbunden". Ihr seht, ich lasse keine Gelegenheit aus, Werbung für meine Geschichten zu machen)._

_Wer wissen will, wo das Silver Falcon Cottage liegt, muss die überaus finsteren, wunderbar Severus-lastigen „Schattennächte" lesen (Ja, das hast du jetzt davon, liebe Lady… ;) )._

_Bisher gab es kein einziges Review. Liegt das daran, dass alle Rein-Leser sofort wieder die Flucht ergriffen haben?! Ich hoffe nicht..._


End file.
